Mi mejor error
by Akira Asahina
Summary: Dicen que hay errores que te cuestan la vida, pero hay otros que te llevan al momento en el que estas, ese momento en que sabes que aquel error fue el mejor de tu vida. Yatori con elementos extraños. Drabble


**...¤MI MEJOR ERROR¤...**

-Yato siempre está cometiendo errores-se quejó a viva voz Yukine.

La diosa de la pobreza sonrió divertida mientras terminaba de curar las heridas del moreno de ojos azules que permanecía callado y con un puchero de inconformidad y vergüenza en su boca. A su lado Daikoku lo miraba amenazadoramente al tiempo que sostenía una cuerda entre sus manos la cual azotaba en el piso como si se tratara de un látigo: una clara amenaza a Yato.

-Todo el tiempo hace sus estupideces y se supone el debería ser el más maduro-Yukine se cruzó de brazos, indignado-debería cambiarme de dios.

-_Gooomeeen, gooomeeeen_ Yuuukiineeee ahhhhh.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como el dios de la calamidad moqueaba incesantemente y unas gruesas lágrimas corrían por su cara, a todos se les resbalo una gotita por la frente, y se suponía que tenían ante sí a la misma persona que tiempo atrás cometía asesinatos a sangre fría. Yukine no hizo más que sobarse la sien, luego su expresión cambio a una asesina, tomo su pantufla mientras se acercaba al de ojos azules, Kofuku y Daikoku se helaron ante el aura que desprendía su pequeño amigo rubio.

-A mí no me convencen esas cosas Yato.

-Pero...snif... fue un error.

-¡Cállate!-estrello la suela del zapato contra su cara una y otra vez-jajajajajajaja.

A los presentes les pareció oír una campanilla de _knock out_ cuando el cuerpo de Yato callo dramáticamente en el piso y su Shinki levantaba los brazos de forma victoriosa. Kofuku no dejaba de reírse a carcajadas por dicha escena y Daikoku se quedó inmóvil por unos minutos.

-Yukine-se levantó, el chico pensaba que estaba en problemas cuando...-¡Ah me siento tan orgulloso de ti! Eres el único shinki con agallas para reprender a su maestro, en especial teniendo a uno como Yato.

-Da...Daikoku-san, me asfixia-Pero el pelinegro no dejaba de abrazarlo y frotarle la cabeza.

-Tantos errores que ha cometido, lo del gato ese, la vez de las cajas, cuando le rompió el brazo a Hiyori, cuando casi mueres, dejarse secuestrar por Nora y llamarla por su nombre. Esas han sido las peores, sin contar las menores.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuál fue el error que cometiste ahora? Debió haber sido muy grave para hacer enojar así a Yuki-chan.

-Bueno, pues, íbamos a una misión en la que debíamos matar a un ayakashi-rasco su cabeza revolviendo los azabaches cabellos-las cosas se salieron de control.

-¿De control Yato-chan?

-Destruí por accidente un templo del vejete de la educación, le rompí la pata a un gato y el ayakashi escapo.

-Yato-chan...será mejor que te escondas por un tiempo...

-_hai._

El dios de la calamidad caminaba solo por las oscuras calles, un aura deprimente lo envolvía por completo, hasta los mismos ayakashi huían al sentir esas vibras, y ¿cómo no estar así si sus propios amigo lo consideraban un desastre? Suspiro por tercera vez.

-Solo cometo errores, debería empezar a tomarme las cosas más en serio.

Llego por fin a un edificio alto y con aspecto de clase media, estaba tan cansado que prefirió saltar de balcón en balcón para llegar a su apartamento en lugar de tomar el ascensor. Recorrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y entro, al instante la luz de la lámpara se encendió.

-Bienvenido. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Hiyori.-los ojos del dios de la calamidad se volvieron agua mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a la castaña-¡Hiiiyooorii! Todos me regañaron y Yukine me golpeo-la voz de Yato sonaba infantil-Solo por un error.

-Es que tus errores sobrepasan los límites-le consolaba acariciando su cabeza.

-Hiyori...yo... ¿Cometo tantos errores?

-Si-contesto rápidamente.

-¿Cuál es tu mejor error papá?-escucharon una voz saliendo desde las sombras.

-Tatsumi, creí que estabas dormida.

-Perdón mamá pero quería esperar a papá-sus rosas ojos se hicieron acuosos justo como el dios de la calamidad momentos atrás.

-Ven acá- Yato tomo en brazos a la niña de cuatro años e imito las acciones de Hiyori acariciando los delgados y suaves cabellos del mismo color que los suyos.

-Papá, Kazuma-chan dice que aunque cometamos errores algunos te traen cosas buenas. Así que son errores buenos...-puso una mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba- ¿Cuál ha sido tu mejor error mamá?

-¿Mi mejor error? Mmm... Salvar a un tonto de ser atropellado.

-Que cruel Hiyori-se quejó el oji azul.

-¿Y el tuyo papá?

-¿El mío?... mi mejor error-tenía muchos errores que lo habían llevado hasta ese momento, no quería copiar el de su esposa así que pensó un poco más. Un rato después se sonrojo hasta las orejas, no, no podía decirlo de esa manera-Mi mejor error ha sido tú, Tatsumi.

-¡Gracias papá! Eso me hace muy feliz-regalándole un beso se fue a su habitación.

Una vez estuvieron solos Hiyori se sentó en el sillón y Yato se dejó caer en el regazo de la de ojos rosas.

-Eso fue muy tierno Yato...Aunque de haber sido otra niña se habría ofendido, la llamaste error después de todo.

-No podía decir que confundí un paquete de gomitas con condones.

-¡Ya...Yato!-dijo alarmada y más roja que un tomate-No digas eso en voz alta.

-Hiyori, te amo.

Tomo un mechón de los castaños cabellos lo jalo levemente haciendo que bajara la cabeza, sus labios casi se rozaban, el aroma del dios llego a la mitad ayakashi, esa esencia que tanto adoraba.

-¡NO ESCAPARAS BISHAMON!-momento arruinado

Apareció de repente Tatsumi con una cobija azul en manos persiguiendo a un gato ayakashi diminuto color aguamarina con manchas rosas. La niña destruía cosas a su paso intentando atrapar a la tierna creatura.

-Olvide mencionarte que tenemos una mascota.

-¿Mascota? Y se llama Bishamon

-ja ja, Tatsumi lo vio y se encapricho con el así que Kazuma-san lo atrapo para ella.

-BIISHAAMOON.

-Cuando ese se entere que le puso su nombre al gato-su cara se torno azul y un escalofrió bajo por su espalda-¡PAPÁ ESTARA MUERTO!

-Bueno de hecho hay algo más...je je je, es una cosa sin importancia...Tatsumi le dijo a Kazuma-san...que si cuando ella fuera mayor se...casarían. El... ejem, acepto.

-¿¡QUEEEEE!?

-Lo hicieron oficial.

En ese momento el mencionado entro por la puerta de entrada.

-Lamento la interrupción Hiyori-san, Tatsumi-san olvido el anillo de compromiso que le di y... ¿¡Yato!?

-Es-tas-muer-to Ka-zu-ma- tronaba sus nudillos- No dejare que pongas un dedo sobre mi hija.

-Kazuma-chan-dijo la niña mientras seguía persiguiendo al gato-corre.

Y el alboroto siguió hasta que salió el sol, Yato empezaba a pensar seriamente en cambiar de mejor error. Ahora tenía que enfrentar a un gato ayakashi, al compromiso de su hija, los destrozos que hacia la misma, la posible ira de su mujer, la segura golpiza de Bishamon y todo por el maldito paquete de gomitas.

-Yato, después de todo es tu hija. La calamidad al parecer se hereda.

-Snif...snif...si...Hiyori.

**...¤...¤...¤...¤...¤...¤...**


End file.
